


Rain King

by Xantcha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, It's super tame I promise, Keith (Voltron) is Shy, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), S8? I don't know her, Shiro (Voltron) is Bold, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantcha/pseuds/Xantcha
Summary: Shiro watches him fondly in that moment. Seeing Keith like this in this setting, the moon hanging high in the sky, its light basking him in that ethereal glow, it makes him feel the same and it tugs at his heartstrings just a little. The music is still loud enough to hear in the background, so Shiro clears his throat to get Keith’s attention and gestures for his friend to come closer.Keith eyes him a moment before obliging and before he knows it, Shiro has one arm on his shoulder and the other placed carefully on his side. Keith feels his face warm somewhat. It all kind of happens so fast.





	Rain King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting anything here! It's also one of the more "serious" things I have written in many years but I guess this is what Sheith does to you. Anyway, Please enjoy this little scene I wrote of Shiro and Keith confessing their feelings for each other at Allura and Lances wedding. AKA Shiro pushes Keith's gay panic button and it makes Shiro love him even more so. 
> 
> Scene heavily inspired by this song! Please give it a listen! It's the song playing at the wedding. <3 You can find it [ here! ](https://youtu.be/80mVCVPUl4c)

Shiro and Keith are chatting by the hors d'oeuvres table when a soft acoustic earth song comes on the loudspeaker. Its melody is soft and heartwarming. Most likely something Allura chose for her and Lance's wedding playlist. The lights begin to lower and people begin to fill the dance floor. Mostly couples. 

Shiro bumps Keith’s shoulder, extending his hand. “Care to dance? It would be rude not to at a royal wedding.” They both look off in the distance to catch Lance sipping on some kind of purple drink, his pinkie raised in the air as he did so. Allura is beside him giggling. Shiro smiles at the scene shaking his head.

Keith rolls his eyes and returns his attention to Shiro, seeing him smile. He adores it. Then his mind returns to Shiro’s question. Yes, he wants to say to Shiro. But just because he wants to doesn’t mean he should. Keith shakes his head, chuckling at the obvious attempt to guilt him into dancing. “Shiro, I have two left feet. Besides, I’m not gonna embarrass you here.”

Keith sees the gears in Shiro mind turn for a moment before the man is grinning widely back at him. Suddenly Shiro takes his hand and gently leads him out onto the nearby balcony, concealed by a semi translucent curtain. Below them, the balcony overlooks a field of Altean juneberries. Above them, a full moon hangs high in the sky, shining down upon them with its soft glow. Keith looks out in awe at the sight. It isn’t the desert but Keith appreciates nature in all its forms. Mostly for being far from civilization but also because being out of the city allows him to see all the stars in the sky. Looking up and seeing what must have been the Altean equivalent of the Milky Way makes Keith reminiscent of the time he and Shiro would stargaze on the Garrison rooftops.

Shiro watches him fondly in that moment. Seeing Keith like this in this setting, the moon hanging high in the sky, its light basking him in that ethereal glow, it makes him feel the same and it tugs at his heartstrings just a little. The music is still loud enough to hear in the background, so Shiro clears his throat to get Keith’s attention and gestures for his friend to come closer. 

Keith eyes him a moment before obliging and before he knows it, Shiro has one arm on his shoulder and the other placed carefully on his side. Keith feels his face warm somewhat. It all kind of happens so fast. 

“Shiro, what are you. . .?” Keith trails off questioning him. Shiro begins moving his feet and Keith stumbles a bit, following in suit. “See, two left feet,” Keith says in a ‘told-you-so-matter-of-fact’ tone of voice.

Shiro chuckles. “Don’t overthink it. Just let me lead and take one step at a time.” Of course Shiro knows how to do this, and of course he leads. He's Shiro, an absolute gentleman. . .when he wants to be that is. Keith chuckles in his mind at the thought. He is charming in his own way.

Soon enough they ease into a simple sway. Keith is more comfortable now, but this whole situation is incredibly intimate. Keith tries really hard not to appear so stiff but fails as he gets lost in his own thought. Having Shiro in this space all alone is nice, but all he can think about is how much he wants to just reach up, pull him in with a kiss and tell him how much he loves him. It’s almost overwhelming. It’s the perfect setting and the perfect time, but he’s so afraid of ruining what they have already. 

What if he doesn’t feel the same? Shiro is dancing rather close with him, so that means something, right? Then Keith’s anxiety gets the best of him. He remembers that Shiro has always been a bit of joker as well. Especially when he and Matt caused chaos back during their Garrison days. So what is the case now? Jest or something more? Shiro’s friendship means more to him than anything. Why complicate things? This is enough. Right? 

Shiro can tell Keith’s incredibly nervous and lost in his own head, so he bravely moves his hands further down to rest on Keith's hips, giving them a gentle but firm squeeze to ground him, the gentleman’s facade wavering, if only a little. 

Keith's pulse quickens as Shiro’s hands move from his side and shoulder and down to his hips. If this is a joke, it’s not very convincing. 

"Relax. It’s just us. Unless. . .there's something else on your mind?" Shiro says, his voice gentle but curious and playful. 

"Yeah- I mean, no! Nothing on my mind." There IS something Keith wants to say so badly right now. He wants to take a chance, but instead he takes the cowards way out taking a deep breath, easing up, and continuing their dance.

"Just worried I might embarrass you. Bad dancing and all- you know,” Keith says with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

Shiro knows his friend better though. He can see right through him. If that isn’t enough, the blush dusting across Keith’s face makes it more so. “You could never embarrass me, Keith.” 

Keith averts his eyes pretending to focus on the pace of their dance and self-consciously brushes a strand of hair behind his ear, but it just falls back in place. It’s at an awkward length now, where even with most of it tied back, it's still unruly.

Shiro stifles a chuckle as he watches Keith, who is pointedly staring down at their feet. He would be lying if he said he's never noticed Keith's feelings before. If he was being honest with himself, he's been aware of them for quite some time, but he’s never dared to act on them. He can come up with a million excuses as to why- bad timing, situational complications, propriety - but those are things that became irrelevant with the end of the war. At the heart of the matter, Shiro simply has his own nerves and demons to contend with.

But now, seeing Keith like this - the moon illuminating him, the soft crimson spreading across his cheeks, and the way he shyly sneaks peeks up at Shiro through those stubborn bangs, only to snap his gaze back down to their feet under the pretense of concentrating on his footwork - Shiro can't help but be charmed by the man before him. How Keith can easily take on a foe three times his size, but still be incredibly flustered by something as simple as a dance just reminds Shiro of how very real a person Keith is. He's so genuine. Shiro admires that.

Maybe that’s what inspires him and gives him courage to speak his mind. 

During the long instrumental part of the song Shiro speaks up about everything they have been through, how they got here and finally how much Keith means to him. For a moment, he stops their dance and tilts Keith’s chin up to meet his gaze. Shiro feels as if he could melt, and so he does. Any nerves and reservations slip away as the moonlight shines in Keith's eyes, making them look like tiny endless galaxies. 

Keith searches steel-grey eyes for answers, his heart racing a thousand miles a minute. But then he hears something that he thinks he misheard. 

“Keith, I love you”

Keith's eyes grow wide and begin to sting as he feels tears begin to pool there. He doesn’t look away from Shiro as the warm tears begin flowing freely down his cheeks. He can’t remember the last time he cried. “I’m dreaming,” he whispers. His expression mix of strain and hope.

“Not a dream,” Shiro assures him with a warm but confidently goofy smile. So very Shiro.

Keith chokes out a sob and wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist, holding him tightly. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake up. 

Shiro is startled only for a moment at the sudden pressure around his waist before he gently wraps his arms around Keith in return and leads them once more into another slow sway of dancing. He was sure of what Keith’s response would be and wasn’t worried in the least. He would give Keith all the time in the universe if he had to til he was ready to speak.

Keith presses tightly against Shiro, quickly making a mess of his tux, occasionally letting out sniffles and coughs, but Shiro doesn’t care. It only makes his heart grow more so for the man he loves. 

When the crying stops, he hears Keith whisper into his chest, “I love you too, Shiro.” And there it is.

Shiro halts their dance as soon as those words are spoken.

At first, Keith’s anxiety shoots through the roof. Shiro really did confessed to him too, right? Shiro gently pulls back away from him ever so slightly, brushing the bangs form Keith's eyes. Reaching forward, he cups both sides of Keith’s face, then leans down and kisses him, gingerly.

Keith’s mind is alight with fire. He’s dizzy, disoriented, and trying to comprehend what’s just happened. He can’t keep up.

Shiro is about to pull away when Keith reaches his arms around Shiro’s neck, pressing their lips together for something a little less chaste but not overly ambitious. It’s messy, clumsy, and chaotic like a burning fire. Shiro is shocked at first, caught off guard, but soon closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Keith’s passion against him like a burning ember. His scent, his taste, the way his tongue nervously tests the waters against his lips. 

Shiro lets him in. Lets him have this. All of him. However he is quick to do the same, taking a hand from Keith’s face and gently pulling him closer at the hip. Keith lets out a soft noise and quickly pulls back from the kiss, incredibly flushed and embarrassed. 

“U-uh, I’m so sorry! Uhm. . .I didn’t mean to. . .you know,” Keith stutters as he shyly rubs his left shoulder, looking away.

This only causes Shiro’s to laugh. Keith goes from confused to embarrassed in two seconds flat. Things had been so serious just a moment ago, and now Shiro is laughing at him? His expression sours.

Keith is about to punch him playfully on the shoulder when Shiro pulls him back in for a hug. “You’re fine, Keith. I’m happy,” Shiro says, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Keith feels any semblance of embarrassment leave him as it quickly turns into warmth, love, and adoration. Letting out a sigh, Keith melts against him as they once again begin swaying in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [ Hchano ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/) for being my beta reader! 
> 
> Feel free to scream with me about Voltron and other things on my [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/xantcha_)


End file.
